


Silverheart

by Starii



Series: The Universe of Clock Tower [3]
Category: Clock Tower (Video Game 1995)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Heartwarming, Original Character Death(s), Points of View, Retelling, Tearjerker, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starii/pseuds/Starii
Summary: Lotte Silverheart was a shy girl when she came to the Granite Orphanage, however, she soon got her tough and fearless personality when she meets her first friend, Jennifer Simpson one day and the two would swear nothing bad will ever happen to them, however when the owner of the orphanage mysteriously dies, Lotte, Jennifer and two other girls by the name of Ann Rutledge and her best friend Laura Harrington are suddenly adopted by a teacher at the orphanage named Mary Barrows, Lotte does not realise that the first night at her new home...Will be her last.(A retelling of First Fear through the perspective of Lotte Silverheart.)





	1. Prolouge

The girl sat at back seat of the car, watching through the window the trees that went past her as the car drove through the forest, this girl was going to an orphanage for a new life, her grandparents having recently died, and she never even knew her parents, but she mostly keeps the sadness from within her, as she want's to remain strong, like what her late grandfather said to her.

The girls name was Lotte Silverheart, a girl with an unknown future as of now, even she knew she wasn't sure what her future will be like, but currently she's scared over what's happening, she just lost her grandparents and is now being sent to an orphanage, the Granite Orphanage, an orphanage/school for girls, Lotte was sent to live at the orphanage as it was the only one in the area that she could go to. "You'll love the orphanage Lotte, it's great." The driver said from the front seat, the young Silverheart looked up to the driver. "I'm scared, I don't know where i'm going," Lotte said, sounding a bit nervous as her mood is right now.

"You'll get used to your new surroundings, it's hard...Losing your grandparents and not knowing who your parents are or even if there still alive today, but you'll eventually fit in this orphanage and get to know your teachers, friends and eventually new guardians who will love you, so much that you want to protect them from harm." The driver tried to cheer up the young girl, who was curious as to why he was telling her all of this.

"Friends, I never really had any friends," Lotte said, twiddling her fingers, wondering if she'll get any friends in this orphanage. "You'll try, and eventually meet someone who likes you for you." The driver said, continuing to look forward. "I don't think people will like me," Lotte said back to the driver before he could reply, the car stopped in front of a path, to the orphanage. "We're here." The Driver said to Lotte who moved to the door to her right and opened it, allowing her to leave the car and head towards the trunk to get her things.

  
After getting her things, Lotte followed the driver towards the orphanage, looking shy like back in the car, the two would soon make it towards the gate, where a tall brunette woman wearing a small black dress and a green cardigan would appear from the front door, looking happy at Lotte and the driver. "Why hello, you must be Lotte." The woman said to Lotte, who was hiding behind the Driver, the two adults turned towards the young girl.

"Don't worry, i'm here to help you with your new home, well temporal home until you find someone to live with." The woman said as the Driver bent down to Lotte. "Now's your chance at getting your first friend, you can do it Silverheart." Lotte gulped, but took in the drivers words with stride and looked over at the young woman before finally walking towards her, once she got closer to the woman with brunette hair, Lotte looked up to her, the woman was still happy but was waiting to see what Lotte would say next. "I'm...Lotte Silverheart, it's nice to miss you meet." Lotte said the woman laughed at how she messed up her words.

  
"It's fine, but it's nice to meet you miss, and it's Harriet Gregson by the way," Harriet said to the girl, leaning down to hug her. "Welcome to the orphanage, and judging by how brave you walked over to me you'll fit in here quickly, who knows, maybe you'll get a new guardian in a few days because of your spirit," Harriet said to Lotte, looking proud of her already, Lotte twiddled her thumbs and moved her hair so she can see Harriet more clearly.

  
"You really think so?" Lotte said to Harriet, looking up at the owner of her new home, Harriet spoke back. "Of course, well maybe not in a few days, but soon I hope, you'll be safe here until you find a new and safe family to be with, now do you want to go see inside?" Harriet asked Lotte, who nodded, the two girls turned towards the Driver, who started to walk back to his car as Lotte and Harriet watched, Lotte was a bit scared when she watched the driver go back into his car and drive off, leaving her here at this new and strange place.

  
But then she felt the touch of Harriet's hand on her shoulder and together with the young girl and middle aged woman turned towards the door to the Granite orphanage and began to walk into the orphanage, so Lotte can be settled in for a new life.

  
And will soon meet her best friend.


	2. First Day, First impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotte start's her first official day at the Granite Orphanage, however, someone is aiming to make it miserable for her.

The first day in the orphanage was a busy day for Lotte, as she spent most of unpacking her things and getting to know people in her new bedroom, they were all interesting but she didn't seem to like anyone at the orphanage just yet, nor did anyone like her back as after first day here, none of the other girls seemed to not want to talk to Lotte, on her second day here which she considers her first official day at the orphanage, Lotte went to class, before heading to lunch for something to eat.

  
"Thank you," Lotte said to the lunch lady, holding her tray of food, she tried to look for a table to sit at, but most of them were full, that is, until Lotte saw an empty table she could sit in at the end of the room, she smiled before walking towards it, not realizing someone moved her leg in front of Lotte, who tripped over it, causing her to drop her food which fell on her. "Argh!" Lotte said, the food falling onto her shirt and messing it up, all the girls in the room turned towards Lotte and laughed at her as she got up and wiped the food off of her shirt.

  
"Who did that!?" Lotte said, sounding a bit scared. "It was me dumbass, didn't you see my foot?" A voice of an older girl said Lotte, turned towards the voice...To see them, a brunette girl in a green dress and a blonde girl in a blue dress were looking over at her, the latter waving at Lotte.

  
"Ann Rutledge, nice first impression new girl," Ann said smiling mischievously, Lotte was curious, how did Ann know she was new? "How did you kn---There's a board in the main hall that lists newcomers." Said Ann's friend Laura, Ann turned towards Laura and made a gesture telling her to be quiet.

  
Lotte looked down at her dirty shirt and looked at everyone in the hall, she shook her head. "I...Need to go wash." Lotte said to everyone in the cafeteria before running out of the room, making sure nothing slips off of her shirt, Ann and Laura watched the girl leave, with the latter turning to the former. "Don't you think you were too mean to her?" Laura said to Ann, who scoffed. "Come on Laura, you have to admit she did deserve it."

  
Laura remained quiet.

* * *

  
Lotte entered the bathroom to clean up from the food stains on her shirt, fortunately for her, the stains did not dry into her shirt or pants just yet, "That girl was so stupid, one day someone is going to give her a piece of her mind." Lotte thought as she continued to clean up, but stopped when she heard the sound of someone crying from behind her, Lotte turned, curious as to who was crying.  
"Hello?" Lotte called out, wanting to know who was crying, the person who was crying stopped and remained quiet. "You don't have to be sad, it's ok," Lotte said the girl who cried spoke out. "Were you a victim of Ann too, or some other girl?" She said from one of the cubicles, the girl stopped crying and spoke out to Lotte.

  
"Yes." She said, sounding shy, Lotte smiled. "Don't worry, i've just been through her first pitiful attempt at bullying me, she messed up my shirt, which i'm trying to clean now, i'm sure she'll get her comeuppance one day, who knows, maybe Harriet saw her and is getting her into trouble now?" Lotte said to the girl, she turned back towards the sink and continued to try and wash the stains off her shirt.  
"Ugh, this was my favorite shirt too," Lotte said, sounding a bit frustrated, one of the cubicle doors opened and Lotte turned to see the girl that was crying walking out of her, her eyes were red from all the crying and she had one dark hair, she was also wearing a purple dress, she walked over to Lotte to help her. "Oh my, that is a bad stain, I know how to fix it, my mother taught me...Before she was gone." The girl said, sounding a bit happy to Lotte, who smiled. "Thanks, sorry about your mom," Lotte said the girl walked towards the door to the bathroom.

  
"It's fine, come on, I got what we need at my bed, so are you the new girl?" The girl said opening the bathroom door for Lotte, who walked towards it. "Yeah, Lotte Silverheart, you?" Lotte asked the girl as the two left the bathroom.

  
"Jennifer Simpson."

  
"Well Jennifer, your my first real friend I made here, Harriet's my first but she's an adult."

  
And thus, this was the start of Lotte's new friendship with Jennifer Simpson, that will last for a very, very long time...

Until that day.


	3. Sandcastles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotte and Jennifer make sandcastles.

It's been a few years since Lotte Silverheart had befriended Jennifer Simpson and together the two girls would stick by each other's sides no matter what, even when Ann was involved in trying to torment the two girls, they never knew why Ann act's like this although Lotte guessed that it involved family issues which is why she's in the Orphanage.

  
Speaking of which, Lotte and Jennifer were in the Orphanage for a very long time, no couple were ever interested in the two girls, however they didn't mind as they fear that they will only adopt one of the girls, causing the two to be separated, possibly forever, Jennifer has always feared this as Lotte is her only and close friend and doesn't want to be separate from her, Lotte also feels the same.  
But they ignored these thoughts for today as they were outside playing and enjoying the time of their lives.

  
The two girls decided to go to a sandpit in the Centre of the Orphanage, there were plans to do something involving the use of sand there, but unfortunately time constraints forced constructors to just leave the sand in the care of the Orphanage staff, which they had no idea what to do with it, but upon seeing the children loving the sand, they decide to make a little pit they can play in.

  
"What do you want to make today?" Jennifer asked Lotte as the two girls stood in front of the pit in question, Lotte looked around to make sure Ann or Laura were not around so they can annoy them before turning towards Jennifer. "Well seeing as how nobody's around the pit, we can make something big!" Lotte said, sounding excited, Jennifer was curious. "Big, how big?" Jennifer wondered to her best friend, who replied with what she wanted to make in question.

  
"Why a Sandcastle, of course, were both going to make two big sandcastles!" Lotte alway's loved sandcastles as she would make them during trips at the beach with her Grandparents, they would always aim at making the biggest Sandcastle in the world, even if her Grandfather or mother was not here with her, Lotte will still honor them by making a giant sandcastle one day.

And that day could be today.

  
"Let's grab some buckets and spades Jen were going to make some sandcastles!" Lotte said, pointing to a pile nearby that has buckets with shovels inside purchased by the staff. "Jen, why did you call me that...I never had a nickname before." Jennifer asked, blushing a little bit at her nickname Lotte gave her, the latter turning towards her best friend and smiling.  
"It's short for Jennifer, and quicker to pronounce, do you like it?" Lotte said to Jennifer, who smiled back. "Of course...It's great!" Jennifer said, sounding happier than before turning towards the bucket pile and running towards it to get two for her and Lotte.

  
Jennifer soon came back and together the two girls walked to the pit and began construction on the sandcastle hoping to make the biggest one in the world, well one that fits the pit there in, it took time but Lotte and Jennifer did eventually make a medium sized sandcastle, the two girls looked on, proud of it, before grabbing each other's hands. "Well, it might not be the biggest sandcastle, but it's the best one we ever did so far." Lotte said proudly, "So, should we do another one next week?" Jennifer asked her friend, who smiled. "Of course, but what's going to happen to this one?" Lotte wondered, she didn't want to see a perfect sandcastle such as the one her and Jennifer just made go to waste in the pit for others to destroy.

  
Unfortunately, Lotte's fears of someone destroying the sandcastle came true, when Ann, followed by her minion/best friend Laura walked towards the girls, while Laura looked happy at seeing Jennifer and Lotte, Ann looked mischievous. "Hey, guys." Ann said putting both of her hands on her hips, "You think were guys?" Jennifer said sounding confused, Ann shrugged and turned towards the sandcastle that Lotte and Jennifer made, she soon changed the subject.

  
"Nice castle, but then again it was made in an area kids like us use almost all the time," Ann explained. "Like what were about to do." She said, Laura was confused, she didn't want to partake in anything rude Ann was going to do. "Wait, were going to destroy their sandcastle, but they worked so hard on it," Laura said confused, Lotte and Jennifer gasped with the former looking angry soon after, Ann turned and laughed at Laura before kicking into the sandcastle, breaking it into pieces with every kick she did, Lotte and Jennifer gasped at the destruction of their sandcastle.

  
"Our Sandcastle!" Jennifer said in shock before Ann turned towards her. "Aww, what's wrong Jennifer, has your life came tumbling down because you and your butch lesbians work of art have been destroyed?" Ann said to Jennifer, who didn't say anything else, but Lotte spoke soon after. "I swear Ann, one day you're going to get into real trouble, and nobody will be there to help you out, not even Laura over there will help you, or Harriet or any teachers in this orphanage," Lotte said, her hands balling into fists, almost like she's going to punch Ann.

  
Who ignored what Lotte just said and noticed her fists, she looked back up at her enemy, "Ann, don't provoke her." Laura said, almost getting annoyed at the situation in hand.

  
"Do it...Punch me Silverheart, i'm sure Harriet will like that."

  
Lotte then felt a hand from Jennifer touching her shoulder, she turned towards her best friend. "Let's go play somewhere else, maybe at the swings over there." Jennifer pointing towards the swing set at the other side of the courtyard the girls were in, Lotte's fists turned back into hands and she soon followed Jennifer towards the swings as Ann and Laura watched, the two girls not saying anything.

  
"Weirdos," Ann said under her breath before going into the sand pit with Laura, Lotte looked back at the two one more time before focusing what was more important to her...

 

Jennifer.

 

"I'm glad to have you as a best friend Jen."

  
"Thank you, Lotte."


	4. Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotte help's Harriet goes through some old boxes while talking about what might happen in the future.

Lotte was thinking about that day with Jennifer making sandcastles, she can't believe six years have passed since that happened, she enjoyed that day, but now her and Jennifer barely make sandcastles now, as they were too worried about their futures to have time to relax, mainly the day a guardian will choose one of them to take home, where the two won't be able to see each other again, Lotte dread for the day that will happen but for today she was going to help Harriet move out some things in the storage closet of the orphanage so she can use it for a sale she's planning to do.

  
Lotte soon made it to the storage, where the door was already open, she peeked in to see Harriet looking through some old boxes when she looked up to notice Lotte, the owner of the orphanage smiled upon seeing Silverheart.

  
"Ahh Silverheart, your here." Harriet cajoled, Lotte entered the room and looked around at the boxes. "Yeah, you called me here to help you with the boxes, since nobody else would?" Lotte reminded the teacher, who nodded and scratched her head. "Well let's get started, again thank you for helping me today Lotte, you can start with that box over there," Harriet remarked, pointing to the box in the corner of the storage room, Lotte walked over to it and began to open the box to look through it.

  
Inside was pictures of previous girls that attended the orphanage, all come and gone as they found new homes, Lotte grabbed one of the pictures to look at, not because it looked nice but one of the girls in the picture reminded her of someone, she put the picture in her pocket for now, so she can show it to Harriet later after they finish looking through all of the boxes in the room, she continued to look through the box, besides the picture she got, none of the others did spark Lotte's interests, eventually she finished checking the box and looked at all of the pictures she got from it.

  
"I'm finished, there were only pictures of girls that used to be here, I bet there adopted now?" Lotte asked Harriet, who has finished cleaning out her third box, she turned towards Lotte and walked towards it, she grabbed one of the pictures and looked at it, smiling.

  
"Yeah, they all went off to have happy lives with their new guardians, I was so proud of them, yet sad when they leave." Harriet chimed, but sounding a bit sad at the last part of the sentence, Lotte also looked sad. "Do you have children of your own?" Lotte inquired to Harriet, who sighed.

  
"No, I never even had a spouse," Harriet answered. "Although, I wish that I had children...One day." She replied Lotte, turned back towards her, trying to look happy for Harriet.

  
"Don't worry, i'm sure something will come up in the future, then you can have what you always wanted." Lotte beamed at Harriet, who took a few seconds to think about what Lotte said. "You really think so?" Harriet asked Lotte, who was quiet now but nodded, Harriet smiled and continued to unpack some of the boxes of the room. "Thank you, nobody here ever supported me like this before, the teachers here are quite cold, to be honest, so are most of the residents/students here, some guardians are nice but they only care about the girls they want to adopt." Harriet said, "What about you?" Harriet questioned Lotte who turned towards her.

  
"Huh?"

  
"Are you hoping someone adopts you one day?"

  
Lotte thought about it, before replying to Harriet's question. "Yeah, but..." Lotte had trouble finishing her sentence. "But?" Harriet tried to get Lotte to finish the sentence. "I don't want to leave Jennifer here all alone if I get adopted first, and alone." Lotte clucked, but she soon felt the comforting hand of Harriet, causing Lotte to look up to her friend. "Maybe you can adopt me and Jennifer one day?" Lotte asked Harriet, who soon looked unsure, "I'm not really sure Lotte, I don't think i'm allowed or really can't afford to look after any children." Harriet said, looking unsure, but she wanted to lift Lotte's spirits up.

  
"But i'm sure one day you will be adopted by two loving parents, and maybe Jennifer will come with you, i'm sure you don't want to lose her," Harriet said to Lotte, who smirked. "Yeah, she's a close friend." She said as Harriet patted her on the back. "You see, now let's continue to look over these boxes." Harriet quipped before heading to a pile of boxes near her and Lotte, the latter soon following Harriet to the pile.  


"By the way, I forgot to mention," Harriet said Lotte, looked up at the owner of the orphanage.

  
"We're getting a new teacher."

  
"Really, what's her name?"

  
"Helena Barrows I think her name was."

 

Lotte looked happy that the orphanage was getting a new teacher...Maybe she's nice?


	5. Miss Helena Barrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotte and Jennifer meet the new, but odd teacher Helena Barrows, whose types of punishments she gives to bad girls are...Terrifying.

Miss Helena Barrows, Lotte thought about that name ever since Harriet mentioned her. She couldn't wait for the new teacher, but she thought about her odd name, perhaps she was odd as well? Lotte didn't want to think that way. She thinks Helena would be nice unlike most of the teachers here who look dead for most of the day. While Lotte was getting ready for class today she turned towards Jennifer's bed, the girl having just woken up and was now about to get ready for class as well.

  
"Remember Jen, class starts in ten minutes." Lotte reminded her friend, who looked embarrassed. "Oh no. I must have overslept. I'll go get ready." Jennifer said, getting out of her bed and running to get her purple dress. Once she did she left the girls bedroom to get dressed for the day, Lotte meanwhile continued to get books that she would need for class...Her first class possible class with Helena.

  
Once Jennifer got ready and got her books, she and Lotte walked down the halls for class. "What do you think Miss Barrows will be like?" Jennifer wondered to Lotte, who thought about Helena again, before giving Jennifer an answer. "I just hope she doesn't act like a zombie, like most of the teachers here." Lotte answered, the two girls eventually arrived at the classroom and soon entered.

  
The girls were actually surprised to find out that they were the first two people in the class, nobody was here yet. "Must be running late." Lotte theorised as to why they were the only ones in the classroom so far. "Probably." Jennifer agreed as the girls walked towards their desks. They heard the door to the classroom open and turned towards the woman that was entering the room.

  
Lotte and Jennifer had never seen this woman before, she looked middle aged and was wearing a green suit, the type of suit that people with desk jobs wear. She was also brunette, but her hair almost looked fake. "Hello, girls." The Woman said nicely to Lotte and Jennifer. "My name is Helena, Miss Helena Barrows. I will be your new teacher starting from today." Helena said sweetly. Lotte looked surprised at Helena, she looked different than the other teachers in this orphanage who would wear regular clothes every day. Helena looked like she was prepped for a job interview.

  
"It's nice to meet you Miss Barrows." Lotte said happily, she walked towards Helena to shake her hand. However, the teacher seemed surprised and moved away from the young girl. "Sorry, i'm not such a big fan of handshakes. But thank you for the." Helena had trouble finishing her sentence. "Gesture." Helena barely replied to the bewildered Lotte. "Move back to your desk now. Class is about to begin." Helena instructed Lotte and judging by the fact that she quickly turned towards Jennifer who was standing, she meant her as well. The two girls sat at their desks as the bell rang, and soon a line of other girls entered the classroom for class.

  
The rest of the girls in the classroom, including Ann and Laura, were surprised to see that a new teacher has replaced the previous one Jane Marsh, but they all remained quiet as Helena smiled and introduced herself. "Good Morning class, I shall be your new teacher. Miss Marsh has been reassigned to a school that she desperately wanted to go to, so while she's gone I shall be taking her place as the new school teacher. I hope we all get along...Very nicely." Helena smiled at the class filled with girls that were annoyed that the orphanage was again going to get another teacher.

  
"Now before w--However, something prevented Miss Helena from grabbing the chalk which she was going to use to begin the lesson for today, or should I say, someone prevented Her from using the chalk. Helena slowly turned towards the person that was preventing her from teaching her new...Plain...Normal, female students.

  
Ann Rutledge blew a raspberry at Helena, causing a few girls to snicker at the rude gesture that Ann did to the new teacher of the class. "Teach, I know how this is going to be. Your going to be like all the other dumb teachers in this school and won't care for teaching us, thinking we're all going to grow up to live unfulfilled lives." Ann chided at Helena before examining the clothes Helena was wearing. Lotte sat quietly, knowing where this was going. "Plus in that dress, I won't be surprised if you get ogled more by the few guys we have here then you can get us to actually listen." She jeered, causing the classroom to erupt in laughter, except for Lotte, Jennifer, Helena and Laura. Helena had enough of Ann's behaviour already.

  
But fortunately for her, she wasn't going to stand by unlike the other previous teachers this class had.

  
Helena moved towards the front of the classroom and soon placed her hand into the chalkboard in front of her, digging her nails in the dark green oak wood that was used to create the board. She moved downwards creating a screeching sound with her nails that was piercing the ears of every person in the room, including Helena herself. Some of the students even yelped in surprised as the girls all grabbed their ears to cover the deathly sound.

  
Except for Helena, who was trying her best not to stop, and withholding the pain she's doing to her hand. The hand in question was starting to bleed, by this time Helena's nails were beginning to break and bleed from the pressure Helena put into her hand that she was using to shut the girls up. Once she made sure everyone she quiet, she stopped and turned towards the class, her hand that she used on the board was now bleeding.

  
Helena ignored the pain, despite showing signs of looking hurt. She walked towards Ann, who was, like many other girls in the classroom, uncomfortable with what Helena was doing. As Helena passed Jennifer, she quickly stood up. "Miss Helena, your ha---Jennifer tried to point out Helena's bleeding hand, however, the woman turned towards her.  
"SHUT IT!" She screamed at Jennifer who quickly sat down, Lotte grabbed the scared girls hand as Helena stood in front of Ann. "You think making fun of a teacher is funny. What is your name?" Helena asked Ann, who looked scared.

  
"WELL!?"

  
Ann gulped and replied, almost tearing up. "An-Ann Rutledge Miss." Ann barely said. "Miss...What?" Helena demanded that Ann answer the question. "Well then. Anna...Why did you make that disgusting sound to me?" Helena asked. "Did you think it was funny, was I supposed to laugh at your disgusting joke. Your joke that wasn't even funny?" Helena added now standing in front of Rutledge, who was unsure on how to reply. "Please leave her alone!" Laura begged to Helena, who ignored her. And in one swoop, used her bloody hand to grab Ann by the neck, causing the students to scream in horror and Ann to cry out.

  
"STOP!"

  
"RESPECT YOUR FELLOW TEACHER MISS RUTLEDGE!" Helena screamed, some of her saliva spitting on Ann and Laura who was close by. Lotte was again quiet, but was in shock at Helena's behaviour. "Ok, ok!" Ann cried out, Helena dropped the girl soon after before looking at all of the other girls in the room.

  
"AND THAT GOES FOR EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS CLASS. RESPECT YOUR TEACHER, BECAUSE HELL FORBID YOU WILL FACE TORMENTING PUNISHMENT IF YOU DARE DISOBEY ME. YOU WILL TREAT ME AS YOUR SAINT, YOUR GOD, YOU WILL TREAT ME WITH RESPECT OR SO HELP ME THE PUNISHMENTS HERE WILL BE AS WORSE AS WHAT HAPPENED TO MISS RUTLEDGE HERE!"

  
The class was in stunned silence as Helena quickly sorted herself up. She put her bleeding hand in her skirt pocket before walking back to the chalkboard at the front of the room, once she did she turned back towards the class full of shocked girls, Ann was currently recovering from what just happened as Laura tried to help her.  
Lotte and Jennifer watched as Helena picked up the chalk she dropped.

 

 

 

 

"So, let us begin today's lessons shall we?"


	6. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriet reveals her plans to Lotte which she hopes she can start soon, unfortunately, a sudden change of events changes Harriet's plans...And her life for the worst.

After what happened to Ann in the classroom with Helena, Lotte ran through the orphanage past some unsuspecting students once the bell for class rang for today. Jennifer wanted to follow Lotte but she was too fast to catch up, it didn't matter if Jennifer was involved anyway, Lotte felt like she had to do this by herself.

  
Lotte stopped by a door before knocking on it, after a few minutes, it finally opened to reveal Harriet standing by the doorway. She looked at Lotte, confused as to why she's at her office.  
"Oh, Lotte. What are you doing here? Don't you know I spend this hour checking in new girls here?" Harriet asked, confused as to why Lotte was standing at her office. Lotte sighed, showing no signs of fear, in fact, she looked happy that she was now with Harriet now after what happened with Helena.

  
"Can I see you for a minute, it's about the new teacher that just started here, Miss Barrows." Lotte asked, looking sad. Harriet knew that she couldn't turn down Lotte since she was like a daughter to her. Harriet looked happy and nodded in response, causing Lotte to briefly smile as Harriet allowed her to enter the office, once she did the woman closed the door and watched as Lotte sat on a brown couch near her office desk as she moved past Silverheart and sat behind her desk.

  
"Now tell me, what's troubling you, are you uncertain of Miss Barrows?" Harriet asked. Lotte shook her head and grabbed her arm. "It's not like that." Lotte slightly bubbled to the owner of the orphanage, looking tense in the process. Harriet started to look concerned for Silverheart as the red haired girl started to speak again.

  
"She was...Strangling Ann Rutledge Harriet, everyone in the room was scared out of there minds, including me and Jennifer, who tried to stop Helena, but she told her to stop." Lotte explained, her eyes widening in fear now as she remembered the events. Harriet gasped in shock, she started to feel anger form within her, but she knew she couldn't let it out, especially in front of Lotte, good god, the girl had already seen shit today.

  
She knew she shouldn't have hired Helena. Harriet shrugged.

  
"I knew she would have done something like this, but I expected Helena to use emotional abuse instead of physical, you see Lotte I shouldn't tell you this but..." Harriet rolled her eyes, unsure about telling Lotte about this, she could get into a lot of trouble if this get's out to the orphanage, especially through the mouth of a 14 year old, but she knew Lotte ever since she joined the orphanage, she knew she wouldn't tell anyone if she told her.  
Harriet looked back at Lotte and feeling confident for her, told her about Helena.

  
"Helena seems to have some kind of issue before, in fact, she barely past the college she came from because of these issues." Harriet explained, Lotte was confused as the type of issues Helena has. "Issues, what kind of issues, i'm surprised Helena wasn't locked up in an asylum for that type of behaviour!" Lotte cursed. Harriet went on to explain some more about Helena. "I'm not sure what she's suffering from, she keeps it private unfortunately and her application to work here seemed ok, so I hired her thinking she would be good for students like you and everyone else." Harriet explained some more, before looking sad, realising the mistake she made.

  
"But I guess i'm wrong, judging by what you said."

  
Lotte looked down, slightly scared as to what will happen when Harriet confronts Helena on what she did to Ann. However Harriet knew Lotte was scared. "Lotte put your hand on the desk." Harriet asked politely, Lotte looked back up to Harriet. "Don't worry." She reassured Silverheart who did as she was told, Harriet soon grabbed Lotte's hand.

  
"I'm going to confront Helena about this, so she will not lay harm in any students again, like what she did to Rutledge earlier today. I care about you, I care about everyone in this orphanage...In fact." Harriet had trouble finishing.

  
"In...Fact?" Lotte asked, slightly curious.

  
"I was thinking about adopting you and Jennifer. You need someone to look after you and you don't want to be separated with Simpson right?"

  
"Right!" Lotte replied nodding, Harriet smiled and patted Lotte's red hair. "Well then, you should talk to Jennifer the next time you see her and tell her about my plans, i'm sure she will love them." Harriet beamed. Lotte perked up and stood before heading towards the door, looking back towards Harriet.

  
"Thank you again, Harriet, in fact, thank you for anything...Future mom."

  
Harriet giggled as she watched Lotte leave the room, happy that she was finally becoming a mother after a very long time. She couldn't wait for the day where she can leave this orphanage with Lotte and Jennifer with her.

 

Yeah

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

 

  
If only everything worked out that way.

* * *

 

 

 

 

  
A week past since Lotte last had the meeting with Harriet. After Helena caused another incident by beating up a girl named Bethany, the class were sent outside after Harriet witnessed the latest incident that Helena caused, which gave Lotte the perfect time to tell Jennifer about her plans. "Jennifer, now that were outside, there's something I need to tell you, it's about me and Harriet," Lotte explained. Jennifer turned towards her best friend, curious as to what the plan was.

  
"Plan, what plan Lotte?" Jennifer wondered. However before Lotte could explain, she heard two sinister voices coming from behind her. "Hey, guys, what's up?" The voice of Laura and Ann respectfully called out, they walked towards the two as Lotte and Jennifer unwillingly turned towards them.

  
"What the hell do you two want?" Lotte fumed as Ann kind of looked offended by Lotte's face but shrugged soon after. "Well were obviously not needed here, we just wanted to say hello after what happened to poor Bethany today, I mean that teacher just strangled me last week and peo---However before Ann could finish, A window above the orphanage broke. As someone fell out of it, the women around the front of the orphanage screamed as she fell from the window to the stairs, the fall killing her as her body laid by the stairs in front of the terrified girls. As soon as it did all the girls, including Ann and Laura were sent screaming upon seeing the corpse.

  
Jennifer quickly got up and turned towards Lotte. "Wh-What happened!?" Jennifer sounded scared...However, Lotte was currently focusing on the corpse itself.

  
It was someone...Someone she met before.

 

 

 

 

  
Her new mother.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Harriet...


	7. The Unknown Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving back to the Orphanage, Lotte and Jennifer meet an odd woman who is related to Helena.

The orphanage was in disarray over the events of what just happened, especially Lotte and Jennifer. While Jennifer had time to recover from what just happened, Lotte was still in shock, the two girls hid away at a tree a few miles away from the orphanage, they wanted to be far away from Harriet's body but not too far from the orphanage. Hell, who knows if they can go back, Jennifer fears that the orphanage will close down for examination and force Jennifer and Lotte to separate, Lotte meanwhile just looked at what was in front of her, still in shock over seeing...Harriet's corpse.

  
Jennifer then turned towards Lotte, worried for her friend.

  
"Uhh, Lotte?" Jennifer asked, worried about her, she slowly looked up. "Are you ok?" She asked Lotte, who had trouble speaking. She slowly turned around towards Jennifer, still in shock over what happened.  
She tried to recover but she just couldn't, Harriet, her mentor, her new mother, she helped her remain strong in her life at the orphanage...She was gone now, someone ki--- Jennifer, nearly in tears, ran over to Lotte to hug her after what happened. "Who could have done this. Why would they hurt Miss Harriet, she didn't do anything wrong!" Jennifer screamed, she was scared, she needed Lotte, she needed Lotte as comfort over what happened. Lotte, knowing full well what she must do tried her best to hold in her tears as she proceeded to hug Jennifer.

  
"It will..." Lotte had trouble finishing, Jennifer looked up towards Lotte in confusion, but she saw the tears falling from her eyes and onto her black hair as Lotte looked back down, finishing what she just said. "It will be ok Jen, we'll be fine." She replied as the two girls continued to hug...Finally, after what felt like forever.

Jennifer finally replied.

  
"We need to go back."

* * *

 

  
After the mile long hike Lotte and Jennifer had arrived back at the Granite Orphanage, the two girls wiped away their tears as they saw numerous police cars around the area, taking in some of the scared residents and students of the orphanage. Upon further inspection, Lotte would see a body bag being brought towards the corpse of Harriet, who was still lying in front of the orphanage. Lotte looked away in disgust as she noticed that Ann and Laura were among the numerous other girls being brought to safety and questioning, she turned towards Jennifer.

  
"We should head down so they'll notice us." Lotte advised to her friend who silently nodded before beginning to trudge down the hill with Lotte following behind soon after, however as they did...They heard her.

 

The woman who would change their lives...For the worst was heard nearby.

 

Lotte and Jennifer to turn towards the voice. "Hello!" She cheerfully called out from behind Lotte and Jennifer, to their confusion. The woman had blonde hair and was wearing a white office working shirt along with a dark purple skirt, her appearance was...Mysterious to say the least for Lotte and Jennifer, yet the two girls can't put their fingers on it, but it looks like they saw this woman before.

  
"I heard about the actions of my sister." The Woman asked, looking worried, Lotte wondered if the woman was by any chance related to Helena. "Helena, are you two like twins or something, you look like her?" Lotte asked. The woman smiled and placed a hand over her chest. "Why of course, me and Helena are sisters, i'm Mary Barrows, I came to see if she was ok...Something, happened to her right?" Mary asked the girls, Lotte was uncertain but Jennifer was willing to help, "She should be down there, she got in trouble today by...Harriet." Jennifer was sad when she said the last part.

  
"Oh, I never thought my sister was a saint. I need to go down and check, thank you anyway." Mary said cheerfully to Lotte and Jennifer, not caring in the slightest that someone around the orphanage just fell to their deaths. She then trudged down the hill where the police were before stopping and turning back towards the two girls, who looked at her confused. "I'm sorry for your loss, Harriet must have been a...Upstanding woman." Mary said before continuing heading down the hill. Lotte and Jennifer soon followed after Lotte decided it was time for her to confront what happened today.

  
Not long after standing on the hill Lotte and Jennifer arrived back at the orphanage, which was currently helping the girls and members of staff recover from the sudden tragedy. Lotte looked around to see if she could find Mary again, but strangely she can't seem to find the woman anywhere for some strange reason, the inside of the orphanage was currently off limits until further notice so she couldn't have gone that far. "Excuse me!" A man called out, he was from the police. Lotte and Jennifer turned towards the man who got tired and wiped some sweat from his forehead. "I'm guessing you two are from here, or just hikers because it would be weird for two pre-teens to hike this far from the nearest town." He asked Lotte and Jennifer. Lotte soon replied, looking a bit happy and grabbed her shoulder.

  
"Oh no mister, we are from here, me and my friend here just left the area to avoid...What just happened." Lotte explained, sighing in the process. Jennifer touched her hand, causing Lotte to look at her best friend before looking back at the man. "But we came back, in case someone thinks we're missing." Lotte added, causing the policeman to nod. "In that case, you must follow me, I would like to question you, two girls." The Policeman asked Jennifer was curious about something else. "What's going to happen to us...And the orphanage?" Jen asked the man who turned back towards the two girls and explained the situation to them.

  
"We're not sure, but you will most likely either be relocated to a new orphanage or to a new guardian, which would be great because this is the perfect opportunity for kids like you to be adopted." The Man explained before walking away, the two girls followed one looking at the other.

  
Worried about their impending futures together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The Policeman who was talking to Lotte and Jennifer was originally going to be Detective Gotts from Clock Tower 2, but I decided against it.
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed this latest chapter, because from here on out...Things will become drastic for Lotte & Jennifer.


	8. New Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotte and Jennifer are sent to there new home.

After her and Jennifer were taking in by the police just like everyone else...Things changed for the girls after they were asked questions like the basic "Where were you?" and "When was the last time you talked to Harriet?" The police decided to close the already struggling orphanage down for investigation with Harriet's death. In this case, everyone who stayed there were moved to different orphanages in Norway, or if they were in the middle of being adopted, sent to their new families once the authorities allowed the future parents to finish such applications.

  
Such as what Mary Barrow's did.

  
Apparently Helena had plans to adopt Lotte & Jennifer, along with Ann & Laura surprisingly, the four girls were unnerved that such an abusive teacher who was now missing wanted to adopt them, especially Ann, but Mary proved to be a nice and welcoming lady who trusted herself, her husband Simon and their two sons Bobby and Dan that they can allow the family of four to become a family of eight.

  
With no other choices since no other orphanages by this point would take the four girls in and that Mary and her family seemed promising, the four girls decided to live with Mary until further notice.

  
Which would soon prove to be a fatal mistake on all four girls parts.

  
Lotte sat beside Jennifer on the car ride to the mansion with their new mother driving, Ann and Laura were also sitting beside Jennifer and Lotte. Laura and Jennifer remained the only two girls in the car who were happy, well if you count Mary. Ann meanwhile was worried that Helena would find her new family and attack her, while Lotte was still sad that Harriet had died just a few days ago and it looked like everyone was already moving on...Except for her.

  
Mary saw the vibe Lotte and Ann gave off through the rear view of her car and decided to break the silence. "So...What was the orphanage like?" Mary asked curiously to the four girls, wanting to engage conversation with her new daughters as the Norwegian countryside that the car was driving past soon changed into a wooden area. "It was wonderful. There were all sorts of nice teachers, well some of them are, all the others just act soulless and dead." Laura chatted to Mary, who laughed in response. "Like my old desk job from when I was 18." She laughed to Laura, who awkwardly laughed back.

  
Nobody else talked in the car, well until the car finally stopped upon parking in a lot near the entrance of the woods. "Were here!" Mary cheered from the front of the car, causing the four girls to be confused as to why she stopped near the woods. She opened the front door to her car before walking to the back and opening it for the girls, allowing them to leave the old gothic like car. "Uhh, thanks. So where is the manor again?" Lotte asked Mary, who turned to Lotte before pointing towards the woods. "Simple, it's in the middle of the woods, it's just a hike away!" She revealed, much to the shock of Ann.

  
"Wait, we have to go on a hike just to get to the flipping mansion?" Ann bellowed as Mary turned towards the brunette. "Yes, it will be fun, but we better hurry!" Mary cheerfully advised, pointing to the sun which was starting to set.

  
"We don't want to be in the woods after dark, there's also reports of a storm later tonight and it will be very dangerous to be in the woods then. You can easily get lost if we don't follow the path to your new home." Mary said before turning towards the woods and walking towards it, with Ann & Laura following from behind. Lotte would soon follow but stopped and turned towards Jennifer...Who felt uneasy and stood near the car, holding her luggage, Lotte walked towards her and grabbed her hand.

  
"Don't worry Jen." Lotte said, trying to cheer Jennifer up. "This will be a nice night here, nothing will go wrong...Well apart from the storm. We just have to follow Ms. Mary and we'll be fine." Jennifer, however, was not unnerved by the fact that she's going to spend the night with Mary and the others, but she feels an evil presence in the woods. "It's not that, I just feel like were making a mistake going into the woods." Jennifer said, Lotte smiled. "I'll protect you then, we'll be fine." She comforted the girl, who smiled back. "Okay, let's go catch up with the others, I can't wait to meet Mr. Barrows and his sons." Jennifer replied as she began to follow Lotte into the woods, where Mary, Ann & Laura were waiting for the two.

  
Jennifer and Lotte soon caught up with the trio and the group began their hike into the woods and towards their new home. While walking Mary noticed the sad look Lotte was giving, the two were currently at the front of the hike while Jennifer, Ann & Laura were in the back, giving Mary the opportunity to talk to her new adopted daughter. "So, your name is Silverheart right?" Mary asked curiously, causing Lotte to get her attention and make her grab her arm. "Uhh yeah, i'm guessing were going to start bonding once we get to the new house huh?" Lotte said, causing Mary to smile yet again.

  
"Of course, I hope we get along Silverheart...You seem pure and innocent." Mary said Lotte was curious as to why she said that but Mary did not say another word, instead Jennifer soon caught up to the two. "Hey, I wanted to see how you two were doing?" Jennifer asked, wanting to know if Lotte was starting to cheer up. "Oh uhh, i'm still sad, but i'm pulling through like always Jen." Lotte consented to Jennifer, causing her to look happy that her friend was starting to cheer up after what happened a few days ago. "Say Jennifer." Mary asked before adding more to her conversation. "May we talk?" Mary asked the girl causing her to nod, the two walked away from Lotte as she continued to walk, with Ann and Laura soon catching up to her.

  
However they did not seem to care about Lotte's presence. Lotte herself meanwhile was wondering what Jennifer and Mary were talking about, but due to Ann and Laura talking about different things, she couldn't hear them right.

 

[(OST - Cradle under the Stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X4GZqR32hwg&list=PL365A142DAE89F3A8))

  
Eventually the group stopped...Having arrived at their destination. The Barrows Mansion, their new home, it was rather large, even for a regular mansion. Lotte looked looked down at their new large home from the hill the five were standing on, she soon noticed a clock tower attached to one of the sides of the mansion while the Mansion itself looked...Creepy and dark, it didn't match the late October woods that were around the area.

  
"Welcome girls, to your new home." Mary said, grinning as she held her hands in place, before looking up, it was starting to get cloudy, signalling that the storm that she mentioned earlier was coming.

  
"We should go in." Mary said before adding more to what she said again, smiling in the process.

  
"We don't want to get wet after all. Especially when you're about to see your new father and brothers."


	9. The Nightmare Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl's and Mary finally make it to her manor, where the true horror soon begins. Lotte must do all she can to save the ones she loves.

Lotte and co managed to get into the manor before the rain began to pour in the thick and dirty grounds of the woods. The girls soon looked around at the inside of the manor, having just arrived in the main foyer, which was very large and calm looking. The girls were amazed at the room they were in, especially Ann. "This is fabulous, it reminds me of my old home!" Ann gushed as she ran towards the nearby chair and sat on it as Lotte, Jennifer, Mary & Laura simply watched. Mary smiled. "I'm glad you liked it, Ann, I hope you three like it as well." Mary beamed, looking at Lotte, Jennifer, and Laura.

  
However while Laura decided to sit beside Ann on the couch, Mary noticed that Jennifer looked...Uneasy for some reason, which also got Lotte's attention. "Jennifer, is something wrong?" Mary asked Jennifer, worried about her new daughter. Lotte was about to ask the same question when Jennifer suddenly answered.

  
"Actually yes. I saw someone outside, before we went in." Jennifer revealed, causing Laura to gasp and Ann to react negatively. "What, you got to be joking Jennifer, your just making stuff up again!" Ann replied bitterly as the group turned towards Ann. Mary remained silent as Ann added more to her conversation. "I bet you're just saying this stuff because you miss Granite." Ann guessed, causing Lotte to scream at her. "Hey back off Ann, it's not just Granite, Harriet's dead and were treating it like it's never happened, Jennifer's just scared!" Lotte explained to Ann, who scoffed back at Lotte.

  
"Of course you would say something, you're just as scared as Jennifer. Your such a coward Lotte." Ann spat back at Lotte, who wasn't even bothered with fighting with Ann anymore. Mary meanwhile seemed concerned for Jennifer.

  
"May I speak to you, Jen? Privately." Mary asked Jennifer who simply nodded. "Yes, ok." Jennifer said, sounding like she had a frog in her throat. As Mary started to lead Jennifer out of the room, she turned back towards Lotte, Laura, and Ann. "You girls keep yourself busy until me and Jennifer get back, then i'll show you to your bedrooms." Mary replied as Lotte stood in front of her, looking a bit happy as she clutched her luggage tightly.  
"Oh, I was wondering about where Mr. Barrows, Bobby, and Dan were, I mean surely they must have seen us enter the manor." Lotte asked as Mary quickly replied. "Oh don't worry, Mr. Barrows took the boys out to a carnival that was in Oslo, they'll be back soon due to the storm probably." Mary answered before walking out of the room with Jennifer, leaving Lotte and Laura alone with Ann.

  
However before Lotte could turn and even begin to yell at Ann for what she just said...The lights out, followed by the screams of Laura in fear. Lotte quickly ran towards Laura to comfort her, as Ann wasn't going to do anything. "Relax Laura, it's only the lights. It's probably a blackout due to the storm." Lotte comforted Laura who hugged her back, however... That wasn't the reason Laura screamed...It was something else. Something that was in the back of the room, something with legs and hands, who's face was staring at the three girls. Ann turned and upon seeing the figure, screamed to the top of her lungs, Lotte soon caught sight of the figure as well, however unlike Ann or Laura, she didn't scream in fear.

She only stared at him...Shocked.

  
At the man that was slowly edging towards the girls.

  
"What...The fuck?" Lotte quaked.

  
As the man clanged his scissors and charged towards the three girls, screaming maniacally as the girls went into separate directions. Lotte who was holding Lauras hand, dodged the swing Bobby gave with his scissors towards her and Laura, as Laura held Lotte's hand tight, she dodged as well and together the two girls ran towards the door that Bobby was standing behind a few seconds ago. Fortunately for the two, it was open, which allowed them into the unknown hallway.

  
The hallway was just like any other hallway they came across in the Manor so far, however Lotte and Laura didn't seem to notice as they continued to run forward down the hall they were in, hearing the clanging of scissors nearby as Laura began to breathe heavily at the fear of the man catching up to them and...

"Wait." Lotte said, looking serious, looking at a door beside her, she quickly opened it and pulled Laura in before slowly closing it so Bobby doesn't hear the two. Once they hid in the room which turned out to be a small library, Lotte and Laura walked to the end of the shelf and sat down, waiting for Bobby to pass by, and hoping he doesn't open the door and find the girls. While waiting Lotte took the time to comfort Laura and make her calm down.

  
"It's ok Laura, he's gone now, he won't bother us for awhile...I hope." Lotte lamented, looking scared in the process, but she didn't want Laura to see since she'll freak out. Eventually Laura managed to calm down by taking deep breaths and it looks like the two girls can recover and get out of the library.

"Do you think it got Mary, Jennifer, and Ann?" Laura said, afraid, the thought of which caused Lotte to groan, she turned back towards Laura.

"I hope not Laura, I really, really hope not."


	10. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to find Jennifer, Ann and the Barrows, Lotte discovers something that changes her view on her new family.

"You're going out there?" Laura asked in a state of shock, worried for Lotte's safety. The girl reassured the blonde that she was going to be ok in the creepy mansion while finding everyone who left due to Bobby. "I have to Laura. I need to find the others to make sure there ok, someone has to. We can't just hide here all night praying he'll just vanish from the manor." Lotte explained to Laura, who sighed and looked at the cracked wall that was near her and Lotte.

  
She gulped.

  
"I guess your right." She barely said before looking back up to her friend. "Lotte, i'm sorry if I helped Ann bullied you and Jennifer. Please be ok out there," Laura said to Lotte, who looked surprised that Laura was going to stay in the small library instead of helping her find the others. "You're not coming?" Lotte asked, as Laura moaned and simply shook her head. Lotte knew that in the state Laura's in she was not fit to travel around the manor with her, so far it seems the library is the only safe place Laura can stay in. Lotte bent down to Laura's level to look at her more clearly, trying to keep a straight happy face.

  
"Well, be careful ok, I don't want anything bad to happen to you as well." Lotte cajoled slightly as Laura turned back towards her friend and smiled. Lotte stood back up and began to walk towards the exit of the room, where she soon left to begin her search for Jennifer, Mary, and Ann. Upon leaving the library, Lotte would find herself back in the dark and gloomy looking hallway she was all too familiar with. She would then turn to the right and began to walk down the dark halls, hoping she doesn't hear the familiar sounds of her friends screaming...Or the clanging, the dreadful clanging that she heard ten minutes ago, the thought of hearing it nearby would cause her heart to ache in a fast beat. Lotte continued her journey across the hall.

  
Eventually coming across an odd looking red door. Without further indication, she opened the door to check out the room, hoping Jennifer, Mary, Simon, Bobby, Dan or Ann was in the room.

...

  
What she found quickly changed her perspective of the Barrows. The room in question turned out to be a room found in cults, the walls were dark red with purple looking drapes and curtains all around the room. At the front of the room was a shrine that was meant to represent an unknown man in a suit, Lotte didn't know who the man was, but as she examined it, she realised she was standing in the middle of something, when she looked down, she realised that the thing in question was a pentagram.

  
Lotte reacted in disgust as she moved away towards the door she came into, and quickly closed the door quietly so...He won't hear, but of course, as she walked down the hall once more...She heard it again, that sound...The sound of clanging, the sound, that he was coming. Lotte gasped and turned to beside her, to see a dark figure looming over her. It was at this point that Lotte took off running until she reached the end of the hall, where a door was in front of her, she quickly opened it to find herself in a dark study, where most of it was purple, like the satanic shrine room she was in.

  
However before Lotte could think about what she could do, Bobby burst through the door, clanging his scissors as he laughed maniacally and himself towards Lotte, who turned back towards the boy and gasped in horror, she was soon backed up near the window of the study that looked down at a large pool below along with a garden and large shed near it.

Lotte turned back to Bobby and screamed at him, ready to jump out of the high window. "You want me scissor freak, then give it all you got!" She screamed as Bobby as he charged towards Lotte. Just as it looks like he's going to pierce the girl, she jumped out of the way and watches as he fell out of the window and plunged into the pool below. Lotte moved towards the window and looked down, thinking that Bobby will swim up in any moment.  
  


Which he didn't for some reason, leading Lotte to think about the only positive thing in this situation.

  
"Did I kill him?" Lotte thought, before turning around, having heard a familiar scream, Ann's scream. "Ann!?" Lotte yelled as she moved away from the window and ran towards the door to the study. She ran down the halls to follow the voice, the screams getting louder and louder as Lotte ran further down the dark and creepy halls.

Trying to keep a brave face through this sudden nightmarish night.


End file.
